Cancer
by PhangirlFanatic
Summary: What will happen if Jacob has a sister? One with cancer? (I suck at summaries, sorry)


When I was ten years old, I never imagined this future. I never imagined dying young.

My name is Coralline Eve Black. I am 16 years old, and my father's name is Billy Black. My brother is Jacob. I was born in La Push, Washington. My favorite color is turquoise, and I'm a Capricorn. That's the basic info on me.

When I was eleven years old, just five years ago, I felt sick, and weak. So Dad took me to the doctor. It was there that I found out I have bone cancer. When I was 11, I only had 6 years to live. Now, I have 10 months. A year if I'm lucky.

So here I am. I'm still living a slightly boring life. Not much friends, except the pack, nothing interesting about me at all. In the past months, I've started playing the cello. I'm still pretty terrible at it.

This summer, I decided to go to Forks High School. I want to start fresh. So no one will look at me in pity. I want to live the rest of my short life free of the sympathy glances I get in the hallways. Today is my first day at school. This is what I changed into when I woke up. A pair of grey skinny jeans, a galaxy t-shirt, a black leather jacket, my combat boots, and my make-up and lip ring.

I took my meds before eating a plate of waffles. My Dad rolled in just as I was about to leave.

"Be careful, Cora." He advised, referring to the vampire Cullens. Yes, I know. I have known for awhile. I nodded to him before kissing his cheek and climbing into my old blue mustang. I waved to Dad and Jake as I pulled out of the driveway.

The drive was a little over 10 minutes, and it was raining too. Typical Forks. Although, I love it. As I pulled into the school parking lot, people stared. Of course, I didn't blame them. I'd stare too.

I walked to the office and got my schedule and map, before locating my classes. On my way to my first class, a blonde girl with glasses came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kate," she introduced herself, giving me a smile. I smiled back before saying

"Hello, I'm Coralline, although you can call me Cora," She smiled at me, and we compared out schedules. Kate was nice, helped me get to my class. She waved 'be' to me as she left, and I did too.

~Time skip brought to you by Misha Collins~

I was on my way to lunch, from art. Kate offered to let me sit with her and her group. I accepted, delighted that she wanted to be my friend.

Kate's friends were okay. Nice. Mark; a brunette gossip. Jack; an Irish, red head, guitarist. Finally, Cam; a strawberry blonde snob. We were chatting when the Cullens came in.

"Oh! Those are the Cullens, all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's weird, bcause they're all, like, _together_ together-" I cut Mark off,

"If they aren't related, then what's the problem?" I asked, looking at Mark. "It's their life they can do what they want." I finished. Mark didn't seem to really listen to what I said.

"Yeah, I guess. The buff one's Emmett Cullen. He's dating the supermodel blonde, Rosalie Hale. The short pixie one is Alice Cullen. She's dating Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain." Mark said.

"The bronze haired one is Edward Cullen. Apparently he doesn't date." Cam said, bitterness lacing her voice, causing me to chuckle. At Cam's look, I covered it with a cough.

"Ms. Black!" A voice called out to me from behind. It was my art teacher, Mr. Jones. "Is it okay if I put your art in the contest? It's one of the best I've ever seen." I agreed, and he gave me a smile before leaving. All eyes were on me now.

"So Cora, do you have any siblings?" Mark asked me, again, getting the attention on me. I nodded, and said,

"Yeah, my brother Jacob, and my two sisters, Rebecca and Rachel." I informed them. I saw the Cullens look up, probably wondering why a shape shifters sister was in Forks High School. Lunch passed quickly, as did Music.

Then, it was Math My least favorite subject. The eacher introduced me, and told me to sit by Edward Cullen.

"By the way, I know about you guys being vamps," I said casually, writing down an answer on my work sheet. Edward looked up, and said,

"Bold, are you?" while giving me a smirk. I smiled back, replying with,

"'Fortune favors the bold,' Virgil." Was all I said. I noticed that Edward seemed tense. My nose scrunched up in concern.

"Are you alright? You seem, ah, tense," I asked, the concern prominent in my voice. Edward's gaze softened.

"Yes. Your blood is, um, very _appealing_ to me." He said his fist clenched. I apologized, causing him to smile. The rest of the school day was a bit boring. I met Emmett, and Alice. They seemed nice.

When I got home, m family bombarded me with questions. I answered them to the best I could, before eating dinner, and doing my homework, before going to bed.


End file.
